Field of the Invention
The technical field relates to control module, lighting ceiling fan, lighting ceiling fan remote controller and lighting ceiling fan control method and more particularly related to intelligent control module, intelligent lighting ceiling fan, intelligent lighting ceiling fan remote controller and intelligent lighting ceiling fan control method.
Description of Related Art
The lighting ceiling fan is always the most common functional decoration of the indoor decoration for a long time. Besides the decoration function, the lighting ceiling fan can further simultaneously provide the fan function and the lighting function, and can have the effect of the aesthetics and the practicality. Besides, because the installation height is far greater than that of the ordinary fan (for example, the lighting ceiling fan can be installed on the ceiling of the house), the efficiency of adjusting the temperature of the lighting ceiling fan is better than the efficiency of adjusting the temperature of the ordinary fan (because the top-down airflow generated by the lighting ceiling fan is not easily blocked by the other home appliances having a lower installation height, the efficiency of air-circulating and the efficiency of temperature-adjusting of the lighting ceiling fan are better than the ordinary fan.). Because of above advantages, the lighting ceiling fan is more and more popular.
However, because the user often manually turns on/off the related-art lighting ceiling fan to control the related-art lighting ceiling fan to be enabled/disabled, and the related-art lighting ceiling fan doesn't comprise the function of automatic control, the related-art lighting ceiling fan provides the poor user experience to the user.
Therefore, there is a need to find out a better and more effective solution to handle such problems.